Assassin's Creed V Great Fall
by Darth Fanfic
Summary: This is a fan fiction of a time period I would love to see in an AC Game. My story of Great Fall takes place in Greece from the years 490 BC to 446 BC. Great Fall tells the story of Aetós, a young Spartan warrior who discovers the Assassins and in doing so, makes him question his peoples way of life. So let's get into this.


Assassin's Creed V Great Fall

This is a fan fiction of a time period I would love to see in an AC Game. My story of Great Fall takes place in Greece from the years 490 BC to 478 BC. Great Fall tells the story of Aetós, a young Spartan warrior who discovers the Assassins and in doing so, makes him question his peoples way of life. So let's get into this.

Sequence 1

September 490 B.C. - Marathon

As the Athenians and Persians prepare for a bloody battle, Miltiades spots a small regime of Spartans coming to their aid.

(NOTE: Historically the Athenians did ask Sparta for assistance, and Sparta did agree to send an elite regime. However, Sparta requested more time before any military action be taken, something the Athenians did not have.)

As the Spartans drew closer, Miltiades, laughing silently, went to greet what seemed to be their leader.

Miltiades: "What happened to more time?"

Kyríarcho: "Spartans never back down from a fight. Especially from barbarians."

Miltiades: "So where's the rest of this...elite regime I was promised?"

Kyríarcho: "They are on their way, but for now you will have to make do with us."

Miltiades looks at what could only be no more than 10 men.

Miltiades: "This is it! Leonidas promised me one his most elite regimes!

Kyríarcho: "And they are on their way, but in the time it would take for Leonidas to make up his mind we knew the Persians could be at our doorstep."

Miltiades: "So Leonidas sends you for support?"

Kyríarcho: "Oh Leonidas does not know we are here. And we prefer it stay that way."

Miltiades takes a second to calm down.

Miltiades: "Well I suppose it is better than nothing."

Kyríarcho nods with a smirk on his face.

Kyríarcho: "What's our plan?"

Miltiades: "Well my scouts have informed me that the Persians have loaded all of their cavalry and some infantry on to their ships. Those ships as we are speak are on their way to Athens."

Kyríarcho: "What? Than why are we still here when the real danger is behind our backs?!"

Miltiades: "Because we have an opportunity here! They won't have time to unload their cavalry again. We can march in there right now and take them on."

Kyríarcho: "And while we waste our time here Athens will fall."

Miltiades: "Exactly, which is why we must do this quickly.

Kyríarcho has a look of confusion on his face.

Miltiades: "Their ships will take about ten hours to reach Athens. If we can win this fight quickly, we can head back to defend Athens."

Kyríarcho: "If?"

Miltiades: "My apologies, WHEN we win this fight."

Miltiades than walks away to prepare his army to charge while Kyríarcho admires the genius of this plan.

Kyríarcho than signals the men that are with him to follow.

Kyríarcho: "How would like us to proceed?"

Miltiades: "You will be positioned in the center phalanx formation. Once the distance between the two armies is a little short of eight furlongs, I want you to charge.

Kyríarcho: "That is not exactly traditional."

Miltiades: "You trust my other plan? Trust this one too."

Kyríarcho nods

Miltiades: "Be warned I am placing the majority of my men on the wings of the phalanx. The center will not have as many men.

Kyríarcho: "So the majority of the center will die, but the wings can close in and make the area a Persian kill zone.

Miltiades: "Indeed. You Spartans don't fear death right?"

Kyríarcho: "No sir, we welcome it."

Kyríarcho than heads out with his men to join the Athenians in battle.

As the two armies approach each other a sense of tension fills the area. The Athenian army marches slowly in their phalanx formation, while the Persians ready their bow and arrows. Kyríarcho leads the front of the center and as the two armies reach about a mile from each other, they break formation and charge. The charge surprises Persians who fire their arrows. The arrows cut down a few men but the charge continues nevertheless. The armies drew closer and closer as the Persians readied their defenses and soon enough the two armies collided. Like a force of nature the Spartans and Athenians mow down the front line of Persians as the left and right wings close in. However the Persians are able to hold back and cut down some of the Athenians as well as three of the ten Spartans. For a moment it looks as if Miltiades plan is failing. Kyríarcho gathers the strength to cut through a line of Persians inspiring the other soldiers to charge behind him. The tide of battle is changing, the Athenians are winning. Persian soldiers are dropping left and right and in a last ditch effort the Persians fire their arrows knowing full well they may hit some of their own men. The arrows take more Athenians and two more Spartans, but they kept charging like an unstoppable tank. The Athenians are able to beat the Persians back to the beach and the rest retreat back to ships. The fighting was over as the exhausted Athenians collapse in the sand. The Battle of Marathon had been won, but it wasn't over yet. Miltiades knew they couldn't waste anymore time. They had to get back to Athens now. Miltiades gathered up his exhausted men to march to Athens, while Kyríarcho ordered his remaining Spartans to gather up their dead. The battle had lasted a little over three hours so there was still time to reach Athens before the Persians. The march there was long and grueling as the men were still exhausted over the previous battle. As Kyríarcho marched alongside the Athenians one of his men carrying one of their dead asked how they will explain the death of these men.

Kyríarcho: "We tell the truth. They died as they lived, fighting."

The march to Athens took hours. Hours the Athenians could not afford to lose. However, they arrived just in the nick of time to defend Athens. Miltiades set up their defenses along the sea as the Persian ships drew closer. The Persians were shocked however when they saw the army of Athenians. They were so shocked they decided to turn around rather than risk another battle with the Athenians. The soldiers began to cheer for victory. The day was theirs. Athens was safe. Amidst the cheering, Kyríarcho and his men decided to return to Sparta with their dead while the Athenians continued to celebrate their victory.

The way back to Sparta was filled with silence. Dead being carried on their shields and a sense of mourning in the air. As they finally reached Sparta, each soldier carried the dead to their wives and Kyríarcho went back to his home where he took the time to reflect on what has happened. What was he thinking? He could've stayed here with his men and the Athenians still would've won the day. Those lives today were lost for nothing. All because he believed in what he thought a Spartan was. He thought a Spartan didn't wait he acted. Now he realized what a Spartan should be he should always follow his King and not think of anything else but battle.

Just than Kyríarcho's wife Ischyrós came in to comfort him.

Kyríarcho: "How could I have been so careless? Those men died today because I believed that there was no time for politics. We needed to act now. We did. And half of them did't make it back alive."

Ischyrós: "You did what you felt was right. There is nothing wrong with following your heart."

Kyríarcho: "That is the problem. I was following my heart instead of my King."

Ischyrós: "Stop worrying about it. You helped defend Athens and probably saved Sparta as well. You were a hero today.

Kyríarcho: "Always trying to make me seem like more than a man."

Ischyrós: "Well it works doesn't it?"

Ischyrós than leaned in and kissed Kyríarcho. What started out a simple kiss turned into a night of passion and a healing of today's wounds.

Zoom out of the house and move towards the night sky and than the title appears. Assassin's Creed V Great Fall.

Sequence 1 comleted


End file.
